


Under The Tree [NO SPEAKING ROLES, Just Imagine]

by americanatheart2019



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 18th Century, Adult Content, American Revolution, Blow Jobs, Bromance, Fanfiction, Fiction, French Kissing, Historical, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, M/M, Monmouth, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Sex, Short, Valley Forge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanatheart2019/pseuds/americanatheart2019
Summary: Washington, wrapped in his cloak, slept at the foot of a tree, with Lafayette beside him. In my own creative version, some stuff goes down.





	Under The Tree [NO SPEAKING ROLES, Just Imagine]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fictional story where there are no speaking roles! Literally no one talks! I just want every reader to imagine exactly what is happening. Picture the scenes in your head. Imagine what the characters are saying and please enjoy!

It was a cold Winter in December 1777 and the military officers had set up a camp so they could sleep for the long night that laid ahead of them. As Washington was going to rest up, he saw Lafayette already laying underneath a tree and decided to join him.

The older Virginian, wasn't afraid to make his presence known and joined the French Military Officer. The two got close together to keep themselves warm, as some other soldiers were doing the same. After a full hour of trying to fall asleep, Washington and Lafayette talked about plans to finish their battle for the next day. Discussing plans of warfare wasn't really making them any less tired. Unlike the other soldiers, Lafayette had something in mind to put the general to sleep.

Being a young, wise and attractive Frenchmen, Lafayette was very aware on how to put a man to sleep without the use of Drugs or Alcohol. He just wanted the general to have a good night's sleep so he can have energy to fight. His interesting technique: give him an orgasm he'll never soon forget.

During a moment of silence, all the soldiers around them fell asleep like no tomorrow which was a good thing for them. They heard nothing, but the wind and some snores coming from nearby men. It was Lafayette's chance to put the 6 ft man to sleep. As the two men laid beside each other on the cold hard ground, Washington got startled when he suddenly felt a hand invade his private area.

Washington was a little confused and wanted to know why the Frenchmen, who he treated like a son, was acting this way. He was told that he needed to sleep because the hours weren't getting any shorter. Lafayette explained that he could help him fall asleep quicker for the night with no problem. Feeling a little awkward and uncomfortable, Washington hesitated, but surprisingly agreed to let him carry on with his technique.

For awhile, Lafayette continued to rub Washington's cock until he felt it harden underneath his breeches. They were now the only two completely awake in the camp, so they could easily get away with this. As long as none of them make too much noise, they won't get caught. Unexpectedly, Lafayette kissed Washington on the lips. He got startled once again, but then the two began slowly french-kissing.

Lafayette continued to kiss Washington. He had one hand lightly squeezing his groin, while his other hand was softly rubbing his chest. Then he felt for a nipple and then began to have a little fun with Washington. Despite him being fully clothed, Lafayette could only remove a few layers and had a little nipple play. He got to lick and gently bite him a few times before moving onto the the next step.

After the make out session and some nip action, Lafayette slowly moves down and exposes Washington's penis in the cold winter air and quickly starts sucking. He definitely doesn't want him to lose his hardness. The general closes his eyes and begins thrusting his hips forward as Lafayette managed to deep throat him. This is his first blow job being performed in public. As far as they know, none of them were being watched.

Washington tried his best not to make any sound, but the feeling of his cock being in a wet juicy mouth was so mesmerizing. It gave him the feeling of euphoria. All Washington could do, was to try his best not make any grunts or moans and to just breathe heavily. He bit his hand to stop himself from making noise and rubbed his chest with his other hand. Lafayette continued to suck and then decided that he should let the general jack off into his mouth.

So, near the end, Lafayette guided the generals hands to his exposed penis and ordered him to start pounding his meat. Washington would never do a sexual favor for any other soldier, but Lafayette was demanding and didn't want to turn him down. He was so close to relieving himself, at this point, he didn't care who would order him around.

Finally, Washington was extremely close to his orgasm. He quickly picks himself up and was now over Lafayette. Then he continues to jack it until he squirts his load in his face. Never ever has the general ever gave another soldier a taste of his cream. Lafayette didn't expect that facial instead of a simple bj, but was happy that he got the work done.

Lafayette cleans him off, folds back up Washington's breeches and makes sure that no body part is exposed to the midnight crisp. At least the technique worked, both men fell asleep and had enough energy for the next day. The gentlemen were never caught and kept the secret to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you ladies and gents enjoyed my fanfic. I will try my best to do more short stories like this sometime in the future.


End file.
